Gods and Monsters
by ProfessorMeeps
Summary: Just a small 'songfic' based on 'Gods and Monsters' by Lana Del Rey. Strong Language and Smut, first person. Mention of drugs and/or alcohol misuse. I HAVE RETURNED!


_Gods and Monsters_

I applied my lipstick, careful not to smudge it. I glanced at my reflection through the cracked mirror. My mascara was clumpy and a complete mess under my eyes, my cheekbones hollow and my complexion pale. I finished up my lips-not that the lipstick would last very long- and quickly slipped my small feet into the shiny black heels I was so accustomed to _very_

I almost stumbled, but quickly grabbed the vanity 's ever-sharp corner to support my weight as I slumped against the small table. I felt a throbbing pain in my hand and lifted it to see the warm, red blood menacingly seeping from the small gash in my palm.

"Shit, I don't have time for this..." I muttered, sighing in frustration.

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_

_I was an Angel_

_Living in the garden of evil_

_Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed_

_Shining like a fiery beacon_

I grabbed my small purse which only contained my phone, keys, some money and a tiny packet of white powder. I quickly left my apartment, walking down the street in obvious haste to reach my destination. The loud music of the night club rang out in the almost desolate street-apart from a few drunks and a couple fighting about who was supposed to stay sober to drive home. I nodded at Joe, the bouncer, who let me enter straight away. Turns out giving the bouncer a shoulder to cry on whilst you're _very_ drunk and just a _little_ bit high earns you some royalties.

_You got that medicine I need_

_Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly_

_Put your hands on my waist, do it softly_

_Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing_

Joe wasn't who I was interested in seeing tonight. I had my mind fixated on one man, and one only. He was smooth with his words and quick with his hips. I don't know how many girls have had the pleasure of spending the night with him, but he invites me to his bed every Friday, and it's been the same for 2 years. Most of the time, we are too drunk to remember what happens. But he seemed..._off_ today.

When I sat down at his small corner table, he only nodded and smirked at me, quickly sliding a small shot of vodka towards me. I raised my eyebrow, but slyly smirked and tipped the drink down my throat, my had tilting back to reveal a small hickie on my lower neck. He stopped suddenly, getting up to inspect it.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, looming over me. I smirked even more, the way he was leaning over sent shivers down my spine, exciting me.

"It's a hickie." I moved my wavy hair, making it more visible. "See?"

"Don't play smart, 's it from? That jackass at the door? I swear to God-" I leaned up to bite on his lip, my hand traveling down to the waistband of his jeans.

"Oh hush, pet. You left it there last week. Don't you remember? I was scratching your back terribly and I was calling your name quite a bit..." He smirked down at me, quickly running his tongue over my bottom lip, removing a small amount of lipstick.

_**I said it wouldn't last long**__. _

_No one's gonna take my soul away_

_I'm living like Jim Morrison_

_Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_

_Want'_

_It's innocence lost_

_Innocence lost_

He hurriedly finished his drink, setting the whiskey glass down with a soft 'clink' on the wooden surface of the table, before reaching over for my hand and gracefully geting up and guiding me to the front door of the club. We exited quietly, avoiding those whom we knew simply by ducking our heads down. A random guy managed to grab my breast as we left, but was immediately scolded by his ditzy girlfrind who was wearing almost nothing.

He opened the door to his car for me, and hastily got into the driver's side, starting up the car and driving of almost immediately. We arrived at his house around 10 minutes later, the journey being fast and quiet, I tried to calm my nerves.

"You ready, baby?" He asks me, his voice deep and warm. I know that the facade will fade soon and he will be anything but w_arm._

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_

_I was an Angel_

_Looking to get fucked hard_

_Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer_

_Life imitates art_

We went straight upstairs to his large bedroom, and I quickly kicked off my heels before being bent over the nearest dresser, feeling him hard and pressing up against me. He ran his hand through my hair, relentlessly balling it into a fist and tugging softly, his lips tracing my neck as they do every week.

_You got that medicine I need_

_Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please_

_I don't really wanna know what's good for me_

_God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'_

He forcefully flipped me over so I could look at him, and he quickly bit down on my bottom lip, his hand slowly slipping up my thigh to my panties, his thumb pressing against me, provoking me to respond how I did every week.

I felt myself get hot and my face flushed, my lips parting to allow a small moan to escape my lips as he pressed and rubbed gently, his lips sucking on my neck, leaving an all-too-farmiliar bruise just under my jaw. He licked it lovingly, admiring his artwork before slipping his middle finger under my thin panties to press into me, causing me to moan louder, my body to become hotter, everything to become more sensitive and aware of what was happening, and my nails to dig into his hips, leaving messy red lines which faded into a light pink colour.

_No one's gonna take my soul away_

_I'm living like Jim Morrison_

_Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_

_Want'_

_It's innocence lost_

_Innocence lost_

He quickly moved and shoved me forcefully onto the bed, leaning over me and stripping me of whatever clothing I had left. I didn't care, _I needed _him. I needed him to claim me as _his._

_When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me_

_Crazy -_

_Cause life imitates art_

_If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?_

_You tell me, "life isn't that hard"_

He wasted no time in undressing himself, and quickly seperated my legs to lick down from my knee, to my thigh and then down to my center. He licked agonisingly slowly and he made sure I felt a_ll of it._ Smirking, he lifted himself up and wasted no time in pushing his hard member into my core, causing me to cry out with a farmiliar pleasure, a cry he _loved _ hearing. He slammed into me relentlessley, feeding off of my moans and small whimpers when he went just a bit too deep, my nails clawing at his back and shoulders.

_No one's gonna take my soul away_

_I'm living like Jim Morrison_

_Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_

_Want'_

_It's innocence lost_

_**Innocence lost.**_


End file.
